Memories of a District 1 Victor
by LilyLupinSnape
Summary: A District 1 Victor's memories of her encounters with President Snow, Boggs, and Haymitch. Warnings: violence, explicit sexual content, mostly a smut fic with little plot.


Memories of a District 1 Victor

The war is over. The rebels have won. There are no more Hunger Games . Yet I am miserable as hell. My name is Lily Understeen. I am 30 years old. I have blond hair and blue eyes, typical of victors and tributes from District 1. I was once a Career Tribute. I once delighted in killing off other tributes during the games. I admit I was not a person you'd think would have rebelled against the Capitol. But life is funny like that sometimes. Things happen that change you forever.

I sit alone in my den, thinking about the man who had asked me on a date earlier today. I told him yes, but am starting to regret it now. I close my eyes. Memories suddenly flood back to me.

_I'm naked, on my knees as Snow softly caresses my ass and then slaps it. I wince and look up at him. He has a wicked grin on his face and his breath…oh god his breath smells like blood! _

"_I'm going to have fun with you," he whispers sadistically as he grabs a whip and thrashes it against my naked rear. I scream, but that only makes him laugh as he whips me again. My back this pain is excruciating but I try not to cry out, fearful that he'll whip me again. Suddenly he throws my body against the floor so I'm on my back. I can barely lie still as the pain of the lashes overcome me. _

"_You won't defy me again?" he whispers in my ear._

"_Na..no," I stammer._

"_Good," he whispers again, smiling as he presses his lips down against mine. It's all I can do to keep from gagging. The taste of blood on his lips is overpowering. His lips move down to my nipples where he licks the right one, while pinching the left one.  
"That's a good little whore," he whispers as he pulls me to my knees again, this time facing his bulging cock. I know what he wants me to do. I open my mouth and he slams his cock into it, nearly gagging me. He grabs my hair and roughly pulls my mouth forward onto his cock. _

"_Suck it!" he sneers. And so I suck it as if it were a lollipop, my tongue tickling his cock, circling the head. He groans and continues to press my head against his cock. Suddenly I can taste his hot, sticky cum in my mouth as he groans loudly, his head tilted back. He pulls away from my mouth and the rest of his cum is splattered all over my face. He chuckles and wipes it from my face with his fingers, but then suddenly shoves those fingers in my mouth so I'm forced to lick the rest of it. I think he's satisfied now that he's spent himself but he suddenly picks me up and throws me on the bed. He's rubbing his cock again and I'm amazed at how hard it already is, since he just came. He spreads my legs apart and viciously__ enters me. His cock is big, but not pleasant inside me. I try to fake pleasure by moaning, afraid that if I just lie there he'll get angry and use the whip again. He continues to thrust into me, hard and fast, before suddenly pulling out and flipping me on my stomach. His cock is all wet with my juices as he slides it slowly into my ass. I'm surprised he doesn't just slam it into me. His thrusts start to speed up a little bit as he rides me, his fingers trace the clotting blood on my back from the whips._

_Bastard! I think, tears beginning to flood my eyes. Thank goodness he can't see them. Finally, after what seems like an eternity he comes again, this time inside me. He pulls out of me and collapses on the other side of me. His eyes closed and still panting, he doesn't say anything. I remain on my stomach, my face against the pillow until he reaches over and turns me toward him._

"_Remember, I own you." Snow whispers wickedly.. I whimper and turn my face away again but he grabs and slaps "Look at me when I'm talking to you, whore." Then he laughs. "Don't act like you don't like it. It's all you're good for, Miss District 1."_

My eyes pop open, and tears are running down my face at the memory of Snow's first assault on me. There were many more like it, until he got bored with me. That was when I had the chance to join up with the Rebels. The moment my thoughts turn to them, they are immediately redirected to Boggs. Perhaps the only man that has ever treated me with respect. "Oh Boggs," I whisper to myself. I close my eyes and relive my favorite memory of him...

"_I love you," Boggs whispers softly in my ear. I moan. His lips trail down my neck softly as I wrap my arms around him. His hands gently caress my breasts, making me moan even more. He slowly llifts my shirt up as he kisses me passionately. He unfastens my bra and slides it off me. He caresses my naked breasts before breaking away from my lips and rolling his tongue slightly over my nipples. I moan again, louder this time as he pushes me down onto the bed. He continues softly sucking on my nipples as I whimper in pleasure, my fingers caressing his face. Boggs looks at me, his eyes on fire with passion and smiles. "I love you too," I whisper back to him. And it's true. His tongue continues trailing down my body until his face is between my legs. He lifts them apart and slides a finger inside me. The look on his face shows how aroused he is by how wet I am. I want him to fuck me so badly.I moan louder and beg him to go faster. He slides another finger inside me as his mouth presses down on my clit, his tongue rolling around it. I cry out loudly, moaning his name as I come, gasping for breath. So this is what an orgasm feels like. I had never had one before. I had had no pleasure with Snow or any of the Capitol men I was forced to be with and never thought I would. _

_Boggs pulls away and smiles at me "That was amazing," I whisper hoarsely. His blue eyes light up seductively again and my eyes travel to the bulge in his pants. He is still fully clothed. I would have to take care of that. I sit up and kiss him, the taste of myself still lingering on his lips. My hands quickly unbutton his shirt and pants until he is left in only his underwear. He groans as my hand touches his cock, rubbing it softly. He is a very handsome man and well built, but that isno surprise since he has been a soldier in 13 for years. I slowly slide off his underwear to reveal a very erect and nice sized cock. I continue to stroke him and he groans again, his hand running his fingers through my hair. My tongue slowly tickles the tip of his head and he gasps with pleasure. Hearing his groans arouses me even more as I slowly move my mouth over the length of his cock. _

"_Lily," he groans hoarsely, his face flushed with pleasure. Memories of Snow forcing his own cock inside my mouth roughly threatento resurface but I push them away. Boggs is nothing like Snow. Snow is sadistic and brutal. Boggs is kind and loving. I look up at him and smile seductively before my mouth moves over his cock again, tickling it with my tongue as my mouth pumps forward and backward. He groans again, his hand caressing my head, gently guiding me. "My god," he whispers. I know it has been a long time for him as well. He suddenly pulls away from me and rolls on top of me. He kisses me more passionately and lifts my legs before slowly entering me. I gasp at the feel of him inside me as pleasure overcomes me. I arch my hips against him and move with him, slowly at first and then our rhythm starts speeding up. My panting and moaning is mixed with his groaning. His thrusts become faster and harder as I feel myself climaxing, crying out his name and tightening. His hot juices spurt inside of me as he comes, groaning loudly. I am still quivering as his body becomes limp against mine. As our breathing returns to normal, he slides himself off me and smiles,sweat running down his face. I gently wipe it away with my hand. _

_We are both silent for a few minutes. I frown. He turns toward me and concern clouds his face. _

"_Lily, what's the matter?" Boggs whispers. I glance at him, then turn my head away again. "Please tell me you don't regret this."_

_My eyes turn to him again as a smile slowly spreads across my face. "No." I whisper back. "But now that I've had you, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you. You'll have to beg me to keep my hands off you."_

_He laughs and kisses me. "That, my dear, will never happen."_

My eyes pop open again, remembering Boggs and how we were to be married. I remember hearing the gruesome way he died from Haymitch. I had not been able to go with Boggs and the other rebels when they went to fight the Capitol because I was not fit for combat. Too many breakdowns.

I decide to get up and grab a drink, which reminds me of my last encounter with Haymitch.

"_What the hell are you doing here in 12?" Haymitch growls when he answers the door. _

"_Visiting an old friend," I reply wearily, my eyes surveying the inside of his house. A mess, reeking of alcohol and unwashed clothes. "Good lord, Haymitch. Some things never change."_

"_That they don't, sweetheart," he agrees and motions for me to come in. I follow him into the kitchen, noticing the way he sways as walks. It's only 9 in the morning and he's already drunk, I think to myself. _

"_What can I get for you, sweetheart?" he asks as I scrap away a pile of dirty clothes piled onto a chair and sit down._

"_I'll have what you're having," I reply, looking at him sadly. His eyes widen, and even in his drunken state I could see the pity in his eyes. He pours me a glass of the white liquor he so favors, as well as another one for himself._

"_Lily, I'm sorry about Boggs. " he says softly._

"_Don't be." I reply harshly as I gulp down my drink. "He was too good for me. I didn't deserve him anyway."_

"_Don't say that, sweetheart. " He looks at me sadly. _

"_Why would a decent man like Boggs want a whore from District 1, anyway?" I sneer. "If he had lived…" _

_Haymitch sighs and pours himself another glass of the white liquor. _

"_Snow was right about me. I'm nothing but a whore." I continue, a bit tipsy now on my third drink._

"_STOP IT!" Haymitch screams suddenly, making me wince. "You did what you had to do to survive. We all did." _

_I shake my head sadly and start to get up to leave. Haymitch is on his feet in a second and grabs me. "Stop wallowing in self-pity."_

_I laugh at him. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? That's all you've done for the past…"_

_I don't get a chance to finish my sentence because he suddenly kisses me roughly. I briefly try to pull away but then give into him and kiss him back. Perhaps if I had less alcohol in my system I wouldn't have. Or maybe I still would have? What does it matter now, anyway? His hand slips down to my left breast. I don't make any attempt to move it. I moan and his eyes light up. He pulls away from me and his arm lunges out to clear the mess from the table. Or rather, throw everything on the floor. _

"_You're right," he growls softly. "You're a whore and I'm a drunk. But why fight what we are? Why not make the best out of a bad situation?" I know it's been ages since Haymitch has been with a woman but I also know he doesn't want a relationship with one. It's too late for him. It's too late for me. But not for a few brief moments of pleasure. I kiss him and he lifts me onto the table. His lips don't leave mine as he literally rips off my shirt. I do the same with his. His fingers reach around to my back and unfasten my bra. Before I know it, his mouth is hungrily sucking my breasts as his hand reaches into my pants. I moan and guide his hand until his finger is rubbing my clit. He rubs it for a minute and then suddenly pulls my pants off, along with my underwear. He quickly unfastens his own until we are both stark naked. Lying on my back on the table, I spread my legs for him and he grabs them with both hands and plunges into me. We both moan loudly and I beg him to go faster. His left hand reaches to pinch my nipple, making me cry out.  
"So wet," he mutters as he continues to fuck me. I see pleasure in his eyes. He deserves it after all he's been through, even if it's only for a few minutes. I pull his face towards mine and whisper that I want him to do me on my knees. He chuckles and slowly pulls out as he turns my body around until I'm on my knees on his table. He caresses my ass for a moment, and then suddenly plunges into me again, roughly. I moan and gasp. Not vicious like Snow. Not gentle like Boggs. But still, I liked it. He continues to fuck me hard until I suddenly come, screaming his name. At that moment, I can feel him come inside me too. He groans and shudders, then slowly pulls out of me. We are both gasping for breath as I am still on my knees. _

_He looks at me. "Well, sweetheart," he says as he goes to pour himself a drink. "Misery does indeed love company."_

I sip my drink and laugh as I recall my encounter with Haymitch. That was the only time I had ever visited him in 12. The area was a dump, compared to what I was used to in 1. I'm back in 1 now, since there's nothing for me anywhere else. There's nothing for me in 1, either, but it's home. I reach for the phone to call the man who had asked me out today. I've changed my mind.

**(I am open to constructive criticism to make this story better! )**


End file.
